


Liar

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Burns, Character Death, Choking, Daydreaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gross, Knives, Loss of Limbs, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Lots of me being gross to a person. Very bloody. Very graphic. Read tags. Don't say I didn't warn you.
Kudos: 1





	Liar

She always strikes first.  
I piss her off enough to hit me and take it as my green light. I easily dodge or block or just absorb her pathetic attempt at harming me, taking it in stride, then I guide her into perfect seclusion...and I take my time.  
She can't move with the ties I put too tight on the length of her forearms and shins. She can't scream with the gag I forced into her throat, a dildo, to remind her how much of a whore she is. She threw up several times, until she was only throwing up bile, then only dry heaving, then finally her throat got the picture and she stopped heaving at all. The room smelled already of mold, but now it smells like thai noodles, acid, and blood, too. She only makes small, sad whimpering noises when I cut her. They're actually kind of cute, what I imagine she used to sound like in bed.  
I shred her skin like cheese to all her adorable little noises. I start with the simple things, the things I know won't kill her. Forarms, knees, shins, hips, shoulders, breasts. I make my slices shallow, low blood loss, high pain. But not her face. Not yet. I want to see how the pain looks on her before I destroy that beautiful, well manicured, expressionistic face.  
Then I start on the really fun part. I pull the fire iron out of the furnace and watch the fear in her face as I drag it towards her feet. Her eyes beg me not to just before I touch it to her pinky toe, her flesh sizzling and bubbling like bacon. This time she manages a louder noise, but she starts to heave again before it makes much volume. It stinks, both because of the skin melting and because she's shit herself by now. I burn her until I can see the little bone underneath, just perfect enough to clip with my garden shears before cauterizing the bleeding stump. I take off toe after toe this way.  
When I run out of toes to stump, I move up to her fingers. I tear off her fingernails first, watch the little droplets of blood make it look like I was painting them for halloween, but it isn't halloween, and it's not just wine polish. I sprinkle them with salt to dry out and help clog the wounds. I can't have her bleed out on me.  
This is usually where she passes out the first time. Time for a drink break, I grab my bottle of cheap vodka and take a swig before pouring little runs of liquid over her cuts. That usually wakes her up. I give her a minute to come out of shock. I can't have her catatonic if I want her to feel it. I give her a swig of my vodka, which she has an equal chance of coughing up or trying to swallow down her parched throat. Makes me think of the story of Jesus's crucifixion, and I can't help but smile, thinking she doesn't even deserve a death that merciful. When I've sufficiently clipped her nails, I stump them too, enjoying the newfound rhythm of pain and sadness from her face. Her beautiful, disgusting face. It lights up with rage when I play with her nipple. For a moment I contemplate fucking her while I hurt her, but I don't want a moment of this to be pleasurable for her, and it's just too great a risk. So I slice off her nipples and stuff them up her nose. Weird. Even for me, that's weird. Why did I do that? She blew them out, but now her nose and mouth are bloody. I kinda like it.  
But I don't have much time to think, because now that I've taken care of her nipples, it's her cunt that demands my attention. The whorey little cunt. Is this furry little stench hole what all the fuss was about? Fucking her with the iron would probably kill her too quickly, so I settle for burning the outside, watching her muscles clench before they melt and hearing her shriek past the cock in her throat.  
But the burning is getting boring. Her face didn't change at all from burning her cunt as it did from burning anywhere else. I have the get a new kind of pain. Slight asphyxiation? I grab her throat with my bare fingers and pinch until I can feel the dildo through her neck. I giggle as her face contorts outward this time, her eyes bugging out and getting cross-eyed instead of closing tight while she wrenches for air. I let up, but she doesn't breathe. Fuck! I fucking killed her already!  
My daydreams end too soon and she looks at me from across the table with her fake smile before asking;  
"Do you take one sugar, or two?"


End file.
